


Ezra's Erotica II — Cadet Connection

by Ferus_Skywalker



Series: Ezra's Erotica [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Cadets, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, Jedi, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lust, M/M, Padawan, Roleplay, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, The Force, Threesome - M/M/M, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Skywalker/pseuds/Ferus_Skywalker
Summary: Ezra Bridger goes undercover as a cadet at the Lothal Academy for Young Imperials. While there, he becomes intimately involved with two of his fellow cadets...





	Ezra's Erotica II — Cadet Connection

**Ezra’s Erotica II – Cadet Connection**

By Ferus Skywalker

 

_“Zeb...Zeb, please...”_

Ezra’s eyes opened. Beads of sweat trickled down his young body. He felt a familiar warm, creamy dampness in his underwear. He’d had another dream about Zeb. He’d do almost anything to be back in their shared cabin aboard the _Ghost_ , nestled inside Zeb’s furry, warm embrace. If everything went right, tonight would be his last night at the Academy, and he would be back on the _Ghost_ by tomorrow.

Ezra had infiltrated the Imperial Academy on Lothal, posing as a new cadet by the name of “Dev Morgan.” He was on a mission to get intel to the _Ghost_ crew concerning a top-secret Imperial shipment. Having been undercover for some time, Ezra had become close friends with two of his fellow cadets, Zare Leonis and Jai Kell. Zare had found out about Ezra’s true mission and was working with him. Jai, however, didn’t know...yet.

It was time to change that. Ezra had just learned a terrible truth: the Inquisitor was coming, and he was going to take Jai Kell for “special” training due to his advanced abilities. Ezra knew that meant Jai would never be seen again. Even though it posed a risk to his mission, Ezra had to do whatever he could to save Jai. He had learned from his new family, the crew of the _Ghost_ , to put the needs of others before his own.

Ezra climbed down from his cadet bunk and moved towards Jai, who was sleeping on a bunk beneath him. Jai looked so peaceful, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Ezra hated to interrupt, but he had no choice.

“Shhhh! Come with me.” Ezra spoke as softly as he could, his right hand covering Jai’s mouth so Jai wouldn’t wake the other young sleeping cadets around them.

“Jai, trust me, please...” Ezra continued, looking into the cadet’s deep brown eyes.

Lying in his bunk bed, Jai’s expression was both confused and frustrated, as he was unsure what exactly was going on. Still, there was something about the boy standing over him, his hand pressed over Jai’s lips, that felt right...in more ways than one. Jai knew they shared a connection, and he felt he could trust Dev, even if he didn’t know what this was about. Giving a slight nod, Jai carefully rose from his bed and followed the boy out of the room.

.........

_Several minutes later_.........

 

“...And that’s why you need to come with us and leave tomorrow.” Ezra looked expectantly at Jai, having just explained to him the dangers of the coming Inquisitor. Ezra, Zare, and Jai were in an equipment storage room, away from the prying eyes of any passing Imperials.

“No. No way. This is just another dirty trick. You’re trying to get me busted out of the Academy,” Jai replied, resentment forming inside him. Maybe he had been wrong to trust so easily; maybe he should have just stayed in his bunk.

“Uh, yeah. But not the way you think. The Inquisitor...”

“Please. I don't believe this Inquisitor exists. And even if he does, then maybe it’s a good thing. The Inquisitor trains me. I get a top rank in the Empire...”

“Kell, you got a family?” Zare interrupted.

“Uh, it’s just me and my mother,” Jai replied, his resolve faltering. 

“And how would she feel if she never saw you again? My sister disappeared from this place. And I’m betting it was the Inquisitor who took her away. So unless you’re ready to say bye to mom forever...” Zare left the rest of the sentence unsaid, looking intently at Jai.

 Jai returned Zare’s stare, looking increasingly unsure. Ezra also looked intensely at Jai, causing Jai to finally give in. “Okay...What’s the plan?”

“Simple,” Ezra said, putting his arms around Jai and Zare and bringing them in for a huddle.

“The three of us have to win tomorrow’s challenge...”

“Not so simple...” Zare interrupted.

“How’s that gonna get us out of here?” Jai added.

“Because it gets us inside that walker.”

The other two cadets looked at Ezra, realization dawning on them. If they won the challenge, they would win a ride in the walker...and a way out of the Academy.

“I guess this could actually work,” Jai said, giving Zare and Ezra a hopeful smile.

“ _Security lock engaged_.”

“What was that? Who said that?” Ezra asked.

Zare took a few steps towards the equipment storage room door. “Oh no.”

“What? What happened?” Jai asked, peering over Zare’s shoulder.

“Looks like the Empire’s cycled the locks on all doors to extra security,” Zare explained. “Probably because they want this place to be in top shape for when the Inquisitor comes. Looks like we’ll be sleeping in here tonight.”

“Sleeping in here...why?” Ezra inquired.

“Because, if any doors or vents are opened after hours, the whole base will be put on lockdown, and we’ll never get out of here. Our best chance is to stay here for the night, then slip out to take the challenge in the morning when the security lock has disengaged. With any luck, no one will notice we were gone.”

Ezra looked around the cramped storage room. “Not much room to sleep, but at least we can get some sleeping mats from these equipment packs.” Ezra removed three packs from the shelf in front of him, handing one to Zare and one to Jai.

Zare took his and started spreading out his mat on the floor. 

“Thanks,” Jai said as Ezra handed a pack to him.

“No problem, Jai.”

“Do you mind if I sleep with you, Dev?”

Ezra blinked, realizing Jai was talking to him. “Uh...I...uh...” Ezra blushed.

Jai’s cheeks also reddened. “I, um, didn’t mean it like that; I meant sleep _next_ to you.”

“Oh...sure, ok.” Ezra looked away, concentrating on getting his sleeping mat spread out on the floor.

“Actually, no. I mean...yes...I _did_ mean it that way.” Jai exhaled, sweat beading on his forehead.

Ezra froze, speechless.

Zare turned to face them to see what was happening, shocked at what he had just heard.

“Ever since you arrived at the Academy, I...I’ve had a crush on you,” Jai continued. “Both of you.”

Now it was Zare’s turn to be embarrassed. Finding himself at a loss for words, Zare just stood there, his dark brown eyes unable to look away.

“I’ve also heard you in your sleep, Dev. I hear you whispering ‘Zeb’ over and over...I’ve heard you moaning as you say his name at night. Now I think I’ve figured it out. Zeb is a nickname you have for Zare, isn’t it?”

Ezra finally found his voice again. “Jai, no wait, you’ve got it all wr...”

“No. I’m done waiting. I don’t want to be left out. If we’re going to get out of this together...then let’s _do it_... _together_.” Jai put his arms around Ezra and Zare, his earlier nervousness vanished. He’d _finally_ said what he’d been wanting to say. A mischievous grin formed on his face.

Ezra’s mind raced. Thoughts of Zeb came to his mind, of the Lasat’s throbbing purple meat pressed against him. Of how it felt when Zeb had entered him for the first time. Ezra felt something growing unbidden in his pants, and he saw Jai’s eyes look downward.

“Dev seems to agree. How about you, Zare?”

Zare seemed to notice Ezra’s growing erection too, and it caused his own pants to bulge. Zare tried to cover it up, but Jai pulled him closer.

Sweat formed along his brow as Zare looked at the other two cadets. Zare had never been with another boy that way, though he had seen a few erotic holovids.

“I don’t know; I’ve never done it before.” Zare tried to back out of it.

“You mean you and Dev aren’t...” Jai turned to Ezra, “So, who is Zeb?”

“Zeb is my friend. Actually, he’s more than that. I...I love him.”

Jai nodded. “So, you’ve got some experience, Dev.” He turned to Zare. “Well, Zare, Dev and I can always show you a few tricks. It’ll be just like training. Right, Dev?”

Ezra hesitated. A part of him didn’t want to betray what he had with Zeb. But a part of him also desperately wanted to give in to Jai.

In the end, Ezra couldn’t ignore his pulsing erection. He decided he would tell Zeb all about it when he got back to the _Ghost_. As long as he was honest, he knew Zeb would understand. No one could ever replace Zeb and his glorious Lasat cock, but that didn’t mean Ezra couldn’t have some fun while he was here...

Ezra brought himself back to the moment. “Yeah, just like training. I’m ready, if Zare wants to...”  

Zare nodded, and Jai brought all three of them together for one big hug, their erections pressing firmly against each other. They stayed in that embrace for several moments, Jai moving back and forth between kissing Zare and kissing Ezra. Zare enjoyed the sensation of Jai’s swirling tongue in his mouth, and his body trembled with anticipation.

Ezra knew going undercover as “Dev” would be interesting, but he never imagined it would be _this_ interesting. As Jai pulled apart from the embrace, the other cadets followed him down to the closest sleeping mat, each boy reaching for the other’s pants...

A soft mechanical whirring sounded as a concealed security holocamera zoomed in. Lost in their mutual lust, the cadets didn’t hear the noise. Elsewhere in the base, in a secluded room, a camouflaged Chopper watched the camera footage. Chopper wore the paint-job of an Imperial astromech, having been sent to the Academy to watch over Ezra. Part of his job involved making sure Imperial cameras didn’t catch anything they weren’t supposed to. Chopper knew that the cadets had no idea there was a camera in the equipment storage room, but Chopper preferred it that way. It enabled him to have the best view of the action unfolding on-screen. While Chopper fed back fake footage to the main Imperial security network, the real footage was being sent directly to his own memory banks... 

After Ezra‘s pants were removed by Jai, he eagerly pulled down Jai’s pants, and Jai pulled down Zare’s. Next came the boys’ underwear, shirts, socks, and shoes. Soon, each boy was lying naked on the sleeping mat, their hardened members exposed, each dripping with a small amount of precum. Their cadet uniforms were crumpled in a heap off to the side of the small storage area.

As Ezra’s eyes stared at Jai’s larger-than-average cock, he knew he had to have it. It might not have been close to Zeb’s size, but it was noticeably bigger than Ezra’s. Zare’s cock was about the same size as Ezra’s, only a little shorter and thicker. 

As Ezra eagerly moved closer to Jai’s rod, Jai called out an order. “Side by side formation, cadets!” he said. 

Catching Jai’s meaning, Ezra and Zare replied in unison “Sir, yes, _sir_!,” laughing as they did so.

Ezra and Zare lied down, their backs against the mat. Jai moved on top of the other two cadets, turned around so his face was next to both Ezra and Zare’s cocks. Ezra pushed as close as he could to Jai’s throbbing cock, his lips pressed up against it. Zare slid in as he close as he could next to Ezra, lining his own lips up against Jai’s balls.

Jai made the first move, taking Ezra’s cock in his mouth without any warning.

“Ooooh,” Ezra moaned as Jai took most of Ezra’s meat in his mouth. Ezra then returned the favor, taking as much of Jai as he could fit inside his own mouth. As Ezra pushed further, Zare slowly started lapping at Jai’s ballsack, his tongue warm against his fellow cadet’s smooth balls.

Jai pushed down the rest of the way onto Ezra’s cock just as he thrust his pelvis forward, forcing the rest of his own dick to the back of Ezra’s throat. Ezra gagged as he felt himself filled by Jai, just as he was filling Jai.

For his part, Jai was in heaven. He had been with a boy before, but never two at once. The sensation of being deepthroated while his balls were being licked was almost too much. Jai felt himself about to cum, when he pulled up, removing his mouth from Ezra’s cock as he did so.

Ezra gasped for air as he felt Jai’s cock slide out of his mouth. This was followed by the sensation of Jai’s mouth sliding off Ezra’s own cock. Zare moved his lips from Jai’s balls and lined himself up closer to Jai’s hovering cock. 

Jai felt the movement beneath him and smiled. “Okay, Zare, you ready?” 

Zare was about to respond when Jai rapidly moved his head down, taking all of Zare’s meat in his throat in one swift motion. Zare let out a high-pitched squeal, his mind in a state of pure ecstasy. Encouraged, Jai thrust down, this time pushing his cock right into Zare’s still-squealing mouth. His voice muffled, Zare found himself drooling as Jai moved his hips up and down, thrusting in and out of Zare’s pliant mouth. 

Ezra watched in fascination as Jai energetically thrust into Zare, eager to get in on the action. Sticking his tongue out, Ezra managed to catch flying specks of spit and precum as they flew off Jai’s rapidly thrusting rod. 

As he thrust into Zare, Jai bobbed up and down on Zare’s short, thick cock. Not wanting “Dev” to feel left out, Jai moved his mouth off Zare’s cock and pulled out of Zare’s mouth for a moment to say, “Alternating maneuver Delta Bravo!” 

Bracing themselves, Ezra and Zare both opened their mouths wide. Jai did a quick thrust into Ezra’s open mouth before pulling up and shifting his hips to the side to thrust down into Zare’s mouth. As Jai alternated between his two fellow cadet’s warm mouths, he also alternated between their cocks. After going down on Ezra, he moved his mouth to go down on Zare, back and forth as he continued his alternating thrusts.

Chopper watched as the cadets uncanny coordination played out on the holocamera. Each time Jai alternated between Ezra and Zare, Chopper let out a mechanical groan, his metal appendages twitching in the air. Chopper couldn’t believe his luck. This footage would go great next to his recording of Zeb taking Ezra’s virginity. He made a mental note in his processor to keep an even closer eye on Ezra in the future. Chopper didn’t want to miss _anything_...

A steady stream of moans and slurping sounds reverberated throughout the small storage room as Jai continuously sucked and fucked the two cadets under him. After a particularly hard thrust into Zare’s mouth, Jai pulled out and got to his feet. “Flip positions, cadets! Time for you two to do some work,” he said.

Ezra helped Zare to his feet and they both saluted Jai. “Sir, yes, _sir_!” they said, again in unison. 

This time, Jai lied down on the mat. Ezra and Zare lined themselves up so both of their faces were above Jai’s spit-coated dick. Zare surprised Ezra by moving in first, going down on Jai. Jai sighed as Zare stuffed his entire dick in his mouth. Zare slowly pulled up, Jai’s dick making a popping sound as it exited his dripping mouth. Ezra moved in, swallowing Jai’s meat, careful to match Zare’s timing. As he pulled himself off of Jai’s pulsing member, Zare moved in again, taking Jai to the hilt as Jai let out a satisfied groan.

“Yeah, that’s what I call teamwork!” Jai shouted, pleased as Ezra and Zare each took turns blowing his throbbing boyhood. Several minutes passed this way, with Ezra and Zare perfecting their rhythmic blowjob. 

Ezra’s mind became a whirl of sucking and spit as he shared Jai with Zare. He could think of nothing else besides how good it felt to have Jai’s dick stuffed down his throat.

“Look up, Dev. I want to see your eyes while you suck me.”

His mouth full of dick, Ezra looked up to see Jai looking back at him, now propped up by his elbows on the mat. Jai gave a broad grin as he reached up with one of his arms, grabbing Ezra’s hair and holding him down on his cock. “Let’s see how long you can stay down there,” Jai challenged. Jai shoved Ezra’s head down as far as he could, making sure Ezra took his dick to the hilt. Jai then started thrusting up while keeping Ezra’s head firmly down on his meat. Unable to reposition his head, Ezra could only go along for the ride as Jai repeatedly lifted his lower body up and down on the mat, Ezra’s mouth essentially attached to his cock. 

Ezra gagged repeatedly, but he was unable to move off of the cock due to Jai’s hand pressing down on him. Ezra was finding it harder and harder to breathe through his nose as his nostrils were firmly pressed into Jai’s crotch. The smell of sweat, spit, and precum filled his senses as his face was fucked, making him feel dizzy. 

Ezra did his best to look Jai in the eyes as he took his fellow cadet’s cock. Tears streamed down Ezra’s eyes as Jai relentlessly rocked up and down, his hand still lodged firmly on top of Ezra’s head. Ezra felt his eyes start to roll back in his head, and he had to call upon the Force to stay conscious. This unleashed a wave of Force energy that went from Ezra’s stuffed mouth down through the veins on Jai’s rock-hard dick. Overwhelmed by the sensation, Jai came inside Ezra’s mouth, his jizz spurting down Ezra’s throat, partially spilling outside of Ezra’s moist lips. Jai pushed down extra hard on Ezra’s head with his hand, keeping the boy locked on his cock as he sent a second stream of spunk down Ezra’s throat. Ezra moaned uncontrollably, feeling the warm sensation of Jai’s semen sliding down his esophagus.  

Jai finally let go of Ezra’s head, letting out a satisfied sigh as he did so. Ezra panted like a Loth-wolf pup, catching his breath after his intense head-giving session.

“Oral exercise complete, cadet. At ease.”

Ezra gave a brief nod, too exhausted to respond verbally. Zare broke the silence. “I’d like to help analyze the results of the exercise, sir.”

Jai grinned. “By all means, cadet.”

Zare moved in on Jai’s still-hard member, licking the length of its sticky surface with his tongue. Zare could feel Jai’s penis start to soften as he finished cleaning it.

Zare then rose from Jai’s crotch and turned towards a now-recovered Ezra. Zare moved in close, holding Ezra’s head in his hands as he gave him a passionate kiss. As Zare kissed Ezra deeply, he let his tongue swirl inside Ezra’s mouth, each boy exchanging fluids with the other. Although it took him a bit to get used to it, Zare decided he liked the taste of semen and spit mixed together, and it tasted even better when he was sharing it with a fellow cadet. 

“Permission to move forward with my _anal_ -ysis, sir?” Zare asked, looking at Jai. 

“Permission granted. You and Dev are a go. Repeat, you are a go.”

Zare shifted his position on the mat until he was on his knees with his bare, ebony ass facing Ezra. Zare felt anticipation swelling up inside him as he prepared for his first time.

“Moving in,” Ezra said, a sly grin crossing his face as he lined up his hardened member with Zare’s rear entrance. It occured to Ezra that he would be taking Zare’s virginity just as Zeb had taken his. Ezra recalled his own first time as Zeb had fucked him from behind back on the _Ghost_.

“Let me give you an assist, cadet,” Jai put in, as he moved in and spat down onto Ezra’s cock. Jai then stuck his tongue out and spread his saliva around evenly on Ezra’s shaft, making sure it was ready to penetrate Zare’s hole. Jai then moved his tongue to Zare’s anus, giving it a quick lick before moving out of Ezra’s way.

Zare shuddered at the sensation of Jai’s tongue sliding past his entrance, ready for whatever would come next.

Ezra pushed forward, his dickhead pressing against Zare’s waiting hole. Moving carefully, Ezra continued his slow-motion thrust forward, eliciting a sharp gasp from Zare along the way.

“You okay, Zare?” 

“Yeah, Dev, I’m fine. Go on, I can handle it.” Zare tried to project confidence, but his trembling knees betrayed him.

“Just relax. I was nervous my first time, too,” Jai chimed in, breaking his cadet commander routine for a moment to offer Zare some support.

Zare took a series of deep breaths, bringing his trembling frame under control. Ezra pushed forward again, going steadily deeper into virgin territory.

Inch by inch, Ezra’s shaft found its way into Zare, until Ezra had himself completely inside his fellow cadet.

“You did it, Zare!” Jai congratulated, before switching back to cadet commander mode. “Now, pull back, cadet Dev, and prepare to increase speed.”

“Sir, yes, _sir_.” Ezra replied. Ezra slowly pulled most of the way out of Zare, eliciting a slight wince from Zare in the process. Ezra then pushed forward, slightly increasing his pace as Zare got used to the sensation of a warm cock sliding in and out of him. Ezra increased speed again, establishing a steady pace of buttfucking the tight hole before him.

As Zare’s winces started to turn into soft moans, Jai slid his head under Zare, sucking on his dick as Ezra continued his thrusts. Zare gasped, in pleasure this time, at the sensation of Ezra’s warm cock filling his boyhole while Jai’s warm mouth enveloped his boyhood.

It wasn’t long before Zare came inside Jai’s mouth, ejaculating in short bursts as he continued to be taken from behind.

Ezra heard an audible gulp as Jai swallowed Zare’s cum, followed by a satsfied “Ahh....” as Jai moved out from under Zare’s slick dick. Jai could feel Zare’s warm seed inside his belly.

Jai felt himself gaining a second wind as his own penis started to grow erect again. Jai decided to take advantage of the opportunity and got on his knees directly behind Ezra. Crudely spitting on his own cock, Jai stroked it with his hand several times before lining it up with Ezra’s backside.

As Ezra continued his steady thrusts into Zare, Jai poked at Ezra’s entrance, finding it difficult to make progress as Ezra continued his motions. 

“Hold still, cadet,” Jai said, somewhat impatiently, as he used his hands to hold Ezra’s buttcheeks on either side, slowing his momentum. As soon as he got a clear angle, Jai thrust forward hard, catching Ezra by surprise. Ezra let out a loud “Fuck!” as Jai made it halfway inside him.

“ _Language_ , cadet...” Jai warned mockingly, before continuing his forward thrust. Jai’s push inside caused Ezra to lurch forward back into Zare, and the three cadets soon found themselves developing another steady rhythm of thrusts, pulls, and pushes.

Caught in-between Zare’s soft, smooth ass and Jai’s rock-hard cock, Ezra felt himself nearing the edge. Jai picked up his pace, thrusting faster and faster, generating a loud slapping noise as he pummeled Ezra’s ass. Jai pulled back, then thrust forward again, feeling Ezra’s anal walls squeezing around his throbbing boner. Cum exploded from Jai’s cock, pumping into Ezra so fast that Ezra immediately started cumming inside Zare. Cream filled both Ezra and Zare, small streams of sperm and spit spilling out of each of their used boypussies.

Moaning in unison, the three cadets each leaned forward, so that they were now all lying on the mat, Jai’s cock still buried inside Ezra just as Ezra’s was inside Zare. They had _done it_. And they had done it _together_. Tomorrow’s challenge would be no problem.

“Dev...Jai,” Zare said, as they curled up next to each other. “This was the best first time I could have ever had. Whatever happens tomorrow, I wanted to thank you both for tonight.”

Their members softening, the cadets nestled closer together, Zare curled up in Ezra’s arms, while Ezra was curled up in Jai’s. Their shared body heat kept them warm as Ezra pulled the sleeping mat cover over them. 

“Happy to help,” Ezra said. “And thanks, guys. This meant a lot to me.”

“Yeah, this was great. Thanks for fulfilling my crush.” Jai added, warmness filling his blushing cheeks. His tone of voice shifted to mock-serious. “And if I don’t see you again after tomorrow, I want both of you cadets to remember our training here today.”

Ezra and Zare took Jai’s words to heart, then responded together with another hardy “Sir, yes, _sir_!” 

As the boys drifted off to sleep, Chopper kept his recording going, content to watch the three young cadets curled up in each other’s arms...

.........

_Later the next day_.........

 

The cadets had successfully completed the challenge. And although things didn’t go exactly according to plan, they did get a ride in that Imperial walker and escaped the Academy, with a little extra help from Chopper, Zeb, and Sabine.

Zare had almost gone with them, but decided to stay to try to find out more about what happened to his sister. He helped cover their escape by pretending to still be on the Empire’s side. Ezra knew their paths would cross again...some day.

As for Jai, the Empire was on the hunt for him. Ezra had offered Jai a spot on the _Ghost_ , but Jai had reluctantly declined. Jai still had feelings for Ezra, but he couldn’t leave his mother. Ezra understood completely. If Ezra’s parents were still alive, he would stay with them, too. Ezra watched as Jai moved to talk with Hera.

“Jai, we’ll take you to your mother, but you’ll both have to go into hiding,” Hera told the former cadet.

“Yeah, from the Empire...no problem.” Jai seemed unsure. 

“We’ll help with that too,” Hera added, a calm reassurance in her voice as she guided Jai away. Jai looked over his shoulder, his deep brown eyes meeting Ezra’s piercing blue eyes one more time. Ezra gave him a salute and a smile, and Jai returned both before turning his head back to continue following Hera. Like Zare, Ezra knew he would see Jai again...he could feel it in the Force.

“So how was it, kid?” Kanan said as he approached Ezra.

Ezra heard his master approach, just as he felt his familiar presence in the Force. “I made some new friends and gained some...experience. Almost forgot what it was like to be on my own,” Ezra replied.

“You miss it?”

“No grumpy robots, no smelly Lasats...it’s good to be back.”

Kanan smiled. “At ease, cadet."

“Sir, yes, _sir_ ,” Ezra called back, saluting Kanan.

Ezra followed Kanan up the ramp of the _Ghost_ , and he could see Zeb and Sabine waiting for him at the top. Sabine gave him a wink and Zeb gave him a big Lasat-sized thumbs up. Ezra smiled broadly, eager to tell Zeb all about his adventures at the Academy.

As he and Zeb waked to their cabin, Ezra looked forward to trying out some of the new moves he learned at the Academy with Zeb tonight. He hadn’t tasted Zeb’s mouthwatering Lasat cock in weeks, and he could tell Zeb was looking forward to their reunion as well by the way his large fur-covered right hand squeezed Ezra’s buttcheeks as they entered their cabin.

As their cabin door shut behind them, both were unaware that Chopper had recently installed several holocameras throughout their room, each with a direct feed to the voyeuristic astromech’s memory banks...


End file.
